U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,611 discloses a vacuum rotary dissector on which the invention of the instant nature is utilized. Various apparata in the surgical arts, which remove undesired substances from various parts of the human or animal body, utilizing various cutting elements, including tubular members, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,274,414; 3,844,272, 3,732,858. Other prior art teachings showing similar instruments are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 737,293; 1,493,240; 1,585,934; 1,663,761; 2,369,925; 4,203,444; and 3,734,099.